


Cute

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Itadaki High Jump, M/M, Yamada's internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Ryosuke's thoughts.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/9721.html
> 
> a.k.a the yamada-notice-yuto's-swollen-cheek fic.

 

Ryosuke just had to draw attention to Yuto's puffy cheek.

 

Because it was adorable, in his opinion. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Yeah, it's safe in his own head. No worries.

 

And it wasn't often that Yuto ever looked chubbier than him. Scratch that, Yuto never looked chubbier than him, because Yuto is tall and long and skinny and all bones although those arms of his really has some serious muscles that he couldn't help admiring and snuggle into on cold nights... ahem.

  
Granted he wasn't trying to make a joke out of it or even trying to be mean to Yuto. He definitely didn't do it out of spite or anything.

  
Honest. Yuto looks... cute. In a sorry state kind of cute.

  
Still handsome though.

  
Ryosuke can't deny that, that's his boyfriend he's talking (thinking) about. He's in love with that handsome stick.

  
He is a little bit jealous that Hikaru is the one feeding the stick that is his boyfriend. But that can't be helped, since they drew lots. It's fair. It's okay too, because it's Hikaru, because he's a member and he could trust the members. Besides, Keito fed Yabu and Hikaru doesn't mind. That kind of closeness between members is common in Hey! Say! JUMP after all.

  
"What are you thinking?"

  
A hand is waved in front of him and he caught it on reflex.

  
"Eh?"

  
"You seem to be deep in thought. Mind sharing?"

  
"It's nothing."

  
Yuto gave him a look. Ryosuke blinked innocently in response, and then smiled gently.

  
"Just you. Does it still hurt?" He wanted to touch it, that currently adorable point of his boyfriend, but remembered what made it so and held himself back.

  
"If I think about it, yes."

  
"You should sleep it off."

  
"Sleep with me?" Yuto's face is hopeful.

  
"Yuto." Ryosuke said in a warning tone.

  
"Just sleep," Yuto held his palms out to placate him. "No funny business. It's cold tonight and you're always warm."

  
Ryosuke paused, considering.

  
"Well, okay."

  
Yuto smiled, a little crooked as he tried not to aggravate his cheek, and drew Ryosuke into his arms.

  
"Sometimes I think you can read my mind," Ryosuke said, muffled on Yuto's chest.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing, let's just sleep."

  
Ryosuke made himself comfortable in Yuto's arms as they settled on the bed, mindful of his cheek, with one final thought before sleep claimed him,  _here we are again_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
> That last sentence is just awkward af I wonder if I should have just cut it somewhere else or write more. Titled by picking a word from the fic that might make sense a.k.a. I suck at titles.  
> I also have to admit that I have a YutoYama fetish of Yuto wrapping his arms around Ryosuke in their sleep.  
> This happened, which means that I am further away from completing Jumping Carnival fic that's been like years in my WIP folder gdi it's not even a thousand words!


End file.
